A halloween story
by BAUMember
Summary: Little Lucy celebrates halloween...


A/N, Little Lucy Messer goes trick or treating, she is 5 in this story, has most of the team...

"Lucy you need to sit still" Lindsay said for the 5th time as she put the finishing touches to the little witch's costume.

"But I want to go trick or treating mommy and to the party" Lucy whined as she fidgeted.

"You will just hold still" replied Lindsay, "There sorted" she smiled as the costume was now ready.

Lucy turned around to face her mommy and daddy, she was wearing the cutest witch's costume and hat, Lindsay had put kids costume make up on her, with her white face red lips and dark eyes Lucy did her best scary face.

"Do I look scary daddy" she asked giving a roar.

"Yes you do look scary" Danny replied picking her up.

"Can I show uncle Mac and Aunt Stella my costume" Lucy asked.

"Oh am sure that can be arranged" Lindsay replied, and Lucy let out an excited ye.

The Messer's left their home and headed to the lab, reaching the main reception Lucy ran inside towards the desk, "Trick or treat" she smiled to the security guard.

Lucy had spent almost her small life in the lab and she knew everyone and everyone knew her.

"Wow Lucy you look scary" he smiled before handing her some sweets and an apple.

"Thanks" Lucy grinned as she ran towards her parents who were waiting by the lifts.

The rode up the 34th floor, as soon as the doors opened, Lucy ran towards Mac's office.

"Uncle Mac" the small but loud voice yelled out, causing the rest of the lab workers to stop and watch what was going on.

Mac was in his office when he heard the familiar voice that made him smile, looking up he saw Lucy tear towards the glass door dressed in her costume. Smiling Mac stood up and walked towards the door, opening it just in time to catch Lucy who ran into his arms.

"Trick or treat uncle Mac" Lucy smiled excitedly as he held her.

"Wow Lucy nice costume, what are you" he asked.

"Guess Uncle Mac" Lucy giggled.

"Err a cat" Mac asked.

"Nope" Lucy replied shaking her head.

"A pumpkin" he asked.

"No silly pumpkins are orange" came a small laugh.

"A witch" he asked the third time.

"Yes" Lucy cheered as she clapped her hands.

By now Lindsay Danny and Stella where all stood at the entrance to the office.

"Auntie Stella" Lucy smiled "I'm a witch" she announced.

"I can see that and you look so scary" Stella replied. "Would you like some Halloween sweets" Stella asked as she lifted Lucy from Mac's arms and into her own.

"Yes please" came the reply as Lucy wrapped her arms around Stella's neck.

She moved Lucy on to her hip, and walked towards her office, doing a detour of the Lab to see Adam and Sheldon; they both smiled and greeted Lucy, before she asked for sweets.

"Ok let's go" Stella smiled, as she left the tech room and headed down the corridor.

Entering the office, Stella sat Lucy down on the desk as she opened the bottom drawer, "Oh I have Halloween sweets here" Stella smiled.

Lucy smiled back, and waited patiently for the sweets.

"Can you sing me a Halloween song first" Stella asked pulling Lucy on to her knee.

Lucy thought for a moment before she smiled, "I have one she proudly announced" she then started to sign

"Five little pumpkins  
sitting on a gate  
the first one said,  
"Oh, my, it's half past eight!"  
The second one said,  
"There are witches in the air!"  
The third one said,  
"Good folk, beware!"  
The fourth one said,  
"We'll run and run and run!"  
The fifth one said,  
"Let's have some fun!"  
OOOOOOOH, went the wind  
And OUT went the light  
And the five little pumpkins  
rolled out of sight"

Lucy finished and smiled proudly looking at Stella, "Well done, that is a good song" where did you learn that" Stella asked.

"Daddy" Lucy replied.

Stella kissed her cheek and handed her the sweets, "No don't eat them all at once Lucy Lou" Stella smiled watching Lucy pop two sweets into her mouth.

"Ok" she nodded, whilst chewing away, causing Stella to laugh.

"Let's get you back to your mommy and daddy, so you can go to your party" Stella smiled.

Lucy jumped from her knee as Stella stood up, she arched her back, taking Lucy's hand she walked back threw the lab and into Mac's office.

"Hey kiddo you ready for your party" Lindsay asked as Lucy walked towards Mac.

"Yes mommy" Lucy smiled, Mac picked her up sitting on his knee he passed her five dollars and a bag of sweets.

"Oh more sweets" Danny smiled, which earned a look from Lucy.

"Not yours mine Daddy" Lucy scalded.

"That's right" Mac smiled as he glanced at Danny, who looked away from his boss's stare.

"Right lets go its party time" Lindsay said as she stood up.

"Bye uncle Mac" Lucy smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Lucy enjoy your party" Mac replied as he placed her on the floor.

Lucy said good bye to Stella before handing her mommy the sweets and running towards the lifts, "See you tomorrow" Lindsay and Danny smiled as they left Mac and Stella alone in the office.

Stella sat down on the couch followed by Mac, "That was fun" Stella smiled.

"Just think that will be us next year when this little one arrives" Mac replied as he placed a hand on Stella's bump.

Just then baby Taylor kicked as if to agree with daddy.

"I know I can't wait" Stella replied, kissing Mac's lips.

"Two months to go" Mac smiled.

"Two months" Stella agreed.

Together they sat and felt the baby kick away, knowing that next year they would have their own little treat, to spend Halloween with.

Ok did you like that wee story, please RnR...Thanks 


End file.
